Network resiliency schemes are generally arranged to compensate for failures in a network by detecting failure of one of the nodes, or inter-node connections, in the network, and re-routing traffic to bypass the failure. Networks generally have a number of edge nodes at which traffic can enter and leave the network, and a number of intermediate nodes through which traffic can pass to travel from any one edge node to any other. Customer equipment that is arranged to communicate over the network will generally communicate with one or more edge nodes. In the simplest type of scheme, any piece of customer equipment can only communicate with one edge node. Therefore any re-routing carried out by the resiliency scheme cannot bypass the ingress node at which traffic enters the network, or the egress node at which it leaves the network. In some systems, dual parenting schemes are known in which the customer equipment can communicate with more than one ingress or egress node. This has the advantage that, if one of the edge nodes suffers a failure, then the customer equipment can still communicate over the network. However, no such dual parenting scheme is currently available for MPLS or other connection oriented networks. This means that resiliency schemes for MPLS networks rely on path diversity between the same ingress and egress nodes, and are therefore limited in the degree of resilience they can provide.